Crystal Water
by Wind-Priestess21
Summary: SPIRIT EVOLUTION A new digidestined,When she joins the digidestined,Takuya starts to have feelings for her. But what secrets lie in her shadows? Can the gang really trust her? TakXOC


**a/n: This is my first story and it's rated T for minor adult themes and cussing. **

**disclaimer: I don't own Digimon etc.**

* * *

**CRYSTAL WATER**

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

"Stay away from me!" 

The mysterious girl let the tears that collected in her eyes fall. Cascading down her once flawless, but now bruised and cut skin. Her fear was growing with every step she took and she was running. Passing and curving her path, trying to outrun her enemy.

The sharp turns she took caused her skirt that went to knee length rip, tearing her beautiful clothes and exposing her skin. Long gashes from trees and stray sharp sticks were on her arms and legs. One cut running down her cheek. Blood was staining the side of her shirt and the once kimono sleeves were now ripped off and made into short sleeves.

"You can not out run me." the enemy cooed almost teasingly.

Fate was against her as she tripped, her hands failing to catch her. She whimpered out in pain as she landed to the ground. The d-tector that was in her grasp slide out in front of her. Quickly, she tried to regain it, ignoring the shooting pain in her body.

"_I…must inform…the…digi destined_…" she thought. "_I must return…un…this to them_…"

She cringed, the wound that had been inflicted on her side began to act up again. This guy was no ordinary digimon, he was strong, powerful…dangerous. She could sense it and practically see his black aura that surrounded him. Her eyes of years experience were sharp and could see this _'man' _was trouble.

Slowly grabbing on the ground beneath her, she pulled her self forward. She yelped when a foot landed on her wrist, stopping her actions completely. She didn't need to look up to see who it was, but she did anyway. Deep blue eyes met with torch like amber ones. She didn't realize when he reached out and grabbed her collar, pulling her up and meeting eye level. She struggled again, kicking and pounding on his arm that held her.

"…Crystal…" She began, holding her right hand back, readying to attack him. "…Ic-"

She was cut off when his eyes began to glow and her hand and efforts dropped almost immediately. Her cerulean eyes began to mimic his eyes and glow a soft yellow, her pupils becoming dilated and black pupil lost in a sea of blue.

"You will do my biding…" he hissed.

"I…will…do your biding…" she echoed.

He smirked arrogantly at his new puppet.

* * *

"Takuya! Watch it!" yelled Koji. 

The fire digimon known well as Agunimon jumped back in time to dodge the sudden attack. They had all started out fine when they arrived for the first time in four years. The digital world seemed peaceful after they defeated Lucemon, but somehow, someway, they were dragged back, with almost the same message from before. Their once 'cell phones' now D-tectors, gave them a message that danger was now invoked on the digital world again. Feeling their duty wasn't over, they headed off, the same as the first time.

Surprisingly, they were the only ones there, no bunches of kids or many trains to chose from, and it was a reunion to fight together again. Koji who now spend time with his twin Koichi, Zoey who had more confident in making friends, JP who still can't get Zoey out of his mind, Tommy who grew up a lot and finally Takuya. Of course he was still taking charge and silly at times, he had matured in his own way. Not taking for granted anything, enjoying his time with his family.

They had met up with old friends, Bokomon and Neemon, once they arrived in the digital world. They were happy to see them again and Takuya and the gang were happy to see they were still their old selves after all these years. Everything seemed to go fine and peaceful, Takuya was about to ask where all the danger was. He had missed being Agunimon, four years of not really speaking to anyone about it, except for his other fellow digi destined. No one seemed to agree with him.

Koji talked to Koichi about this one girl he had met, J.P. wouldn't stop flirting with Zoe and Zoe just flirted back, their affection for one another was so obvious. And Tommy was talking about how he was popular at school with all the girls. Takuya found nothing interesting at all, the girls still acted the same around him, sure he had gotten 'hotter' and girls had asked him out here and there, but he hadn't really met anyone worth wild.

"I wish we'd already fight someone!" whined Takuya for the fifth time.

Zoe sighed, "Your really-"

And that's when it happened. A digimon appeared. DarkTyrannomon the dinosaur digimon, powerful and at a champion level. He had attacked them with his fire blast that send fire from his mouth, fortunately they noticed him and dodged his attack earlier. Takuya had smiled, he was happy to do some butt kicking after four years of living peacefully. The digital world needed them again, and he was glad to be back.

Kazemon, the wind spirit, flew up high dodging another attack. "I always remembered digimon being as ugly as you!" she taunted. She glanced at Takuya who attacked him, "Haven't you heard of 'be careful what you wish for?'" she asked.

"ZOE!" yelled Beetlemon.

Kazeemon looked over to JP and gasped when the digimon met her in the air, but before she could fully realize she was struck down. Colliding with the dirt and rough ground beneath her. Kumamon ran over to her now human form.

"Zoe, you alright?" asked Tommy all worried.

She sat up, "Damn…Y-yeah…it just…"

Tommy stared at her, "Yeah?" he asked, urging her to continue.

"Your cold Tommy…" she whispered, her teeth chatting at his snow like form.

He blinked than sweat dropped, "Oh…sorry about that!" he apologized.

She smiled weakly at him, brushing some blonde hair aside she looked shamefully at the ground, "Sorry guys." she muttered.

"Don't worry, we've got it handled." replied Lobomon. He charged at the digimon followed by his brother Loewemon.

"Aqua Mirage!"

The fighters stopped as a dense fog surrounded them. They looked around in surprise.

"What the hell is this?" asked Takuya.

"Is it an ally?" asked Koji not letting his guard down.

"Or enemy." added J.P. bitterly.

Zoe kept her eyes open as well, digivice in hand as she watched and waited for something to happen. A sharp noise sounded, something like a finishing blow to an attack. Than followed by a bright light that pierced through the fog, causing it to lessen.

Guard still up the fighters watched intently. A being drifted from the sky, almost like an angel floating down to earth. She landed on her feet and slowly met with the ground underneath her, it all seemed like slow motion to them. They waited, wondering if it was a trap. A bright light surrounded the person and they raised their fists ready for battle.

The light was a bunch of bar codes, like the ones that form around their hands before transforming and the one they takeaway after defeat. In a hurry, the light vanished and a human form was left. A female, around their age. Her hair was blue and long as it fell to her back.

They stood staring, wondering if it was still a trap or not. Zoe didn't hesitate, she quickly got up and ran to her side. The blonde haired girl took hold of the unfamiliar blue haired one and draped the girls shoulders over hers. She glared at the guys who stood by.

"Come on!" she yelled, "I can't do this by myself!"

The fighters blinked and changed back into their human states. Takuya, being the first one to transform back first, ran over and helped with the other side. Zoe shook her head and sighed.

"About time!" she whispered.

Takuya smiled sheepishly. Zoe couldn't help but blush, Takuya had grown up so much, she was ashamed she hadn't taken notice to him sooner. His face had lost most of it's 'child fat' and had matured and was more teenager like.

His arms weren't spaghetti but slightly muscled and his hair was shaggy and unruly, sometimes he had to brush his brown hair out of his light brown eyes, the ones that had grown softer and deeper if possible. He had grown taller too, next to J.P. who is taller than him but two inches, almost reaching 5'9 to 6 feet at the age of 16!

Zoe had been amazed and taken back by his change, though that attitude that made him JP was still there. In fact all of them had grown up she noticed. Takuya was slightly more muscled than last time and taller, Koji had his hair still pulled back at the nape of his neck giving him the danger look, along with being taller, face more mature. Koichi almost matching him except with shorter shaggy black hair.

J.P. defiantly much more muscled. And Tommy, the youngest out of the bunch. Not really 'matured' but defiantly bigger. He was almost face to face with Zoe, she was either shrinking or had stopped growing.

She sighed, she remembered when she use to be taller than all the boys, this sure did change everything for her. She had changed too, her blonde hair in layers, she was much more confident than before. Of course her body had taken that 'change' known as the hour glass shape.

Curves here and their and her clothes didn't help much either. Her breasts were another thing too, it seemed like they would never grow even when she was older. Boy was she wrong, when she turned 14, they were just there and they had grown bigger a bit since. She sighed, at least there was a girl she could talk to now.

The girl they were helping moaned lightly and opened her eyes slightly. "Th-thanks…" she muttered, than not really controlling what she was doing, she leaned her head and most of her weight onto Takuya's side.

"Whoa!" Takuya muttered with a blush. He regained himself, trying to sustain this sudden weight. "Uh…Zoe?" he asked.

"Hm?" she answered, not really looking at him.

"I can carry her from here. Your still hurt."

Zoe glanced at him this time, "You sure?" she asked.

Takuya nodded and Zoe was silent than nodded back. She watched as Takuya swooped the girl in his arms bridal style with no trouble. Zoe smiled and thanked him before running off to J.P. and Tommy who were walking up ahead.

The girl, as if on cue, snuggled closer to Takuya chest, earning another soft blush from the boy. She was acting so friendly while unconscious, it was sending all kinds of teenage boy hormones raging.

Her body was warm and her shirt was low cut, giving him plenty to see. His brown eyes slowly slide down to her cleavage, he blushed when he realized how he was acting. Quickly he regained focus.

"_Calm down_…" he thought, "_Damn, I'm such a pervert_!"

Koji and Koichi came running from ahead of them. Koji smirked, "This way, we made camp." he told the gang.

Koichi smiled, much different from the smile Koji did. "Hurry, it's almost night fall." he warned.

They all quickened their pace and reached the small camp. The digi destined had thought ahead this time, bringing what they could along. Sleeping bags, tents, and food. _A lot _of food. There was four tents set up, one for Koji and Koichi, another for J.P. and Tommy, the third just for Takuya and the last for Zoe. She had made it clear that if anyone had snuck into her tent at night she would kill in the morning. None dared to test her. She was after all, the wind spirit.

"Here Takuya, she can rest in my tent." ordered Zoe.

She walked over to her purple tent and opened the flap that lead inside. She held it open for Takuya to get in, he ducked his head as he got in. Zoe set her sleeping bag out and ordered Takuya to lay the uncounisous girl there. He gave a curt nod and gently layed her down.

Gently he pridded her hands that had his shirt clutched in them. Once they were off he stood up and turned to leave, giving Zoe a quick smile before exiting.

"D-don't…leave…"

Takuya turned. That's when he met with dark blue eyes, half open as she sat up a bit. Zoe rushed to her side.

"It's okay just rest." she told her.

She shook her head, her blue locks bouncing, "Please…" she whispered.

Zoe looked at Takuya and he nodded. Zoe gave him half a smile as he joined her. The girl smiled too. "T…Takuya, right?" she whispered, her eyes never looking away from him.

His eyes widened but he nodded, "Yeah…uh, you are?" he asked.

"Amaya…" she whispered.

* * *

**a/n: Read and Review. Thanks, any suggestions? Or something i got wrong please inform me.**


End file.
